Garou
|-|Garou= |-|Half Monster Garou= |-|Awakened Garou= Summary Garou (ガロウ, Garō) is a former disciple of Bang and was considered a prodigy. But one day, he was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage once he got bored with everyone. He's one of the strongest characters in the series and plays a major role as the main villain in the Hero Hunt arc. His dream is to be the strongest monster ever and become the world's first God-Level Threat. Or so he says. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely 7-B | 7-B | Likely 7-A | High 6-A Name: Garou, Human Monster, Hero Hunter Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Mutated Human, "Monster" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Transformation, Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Exceptional Memory, Fear Aura, Accelerated Development (Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Instinctive Reaction (Avoided Chain'n'toad's technique that attacks from the blind spot with instincts) Rage Power, Very high Pain Tolerance, Poison Resistance (He was able to continue fighting for extended periods despite being impaled with multiple poisonous arrows), Statistics Amplification and Body Control via Abandonment, Analytical Prediction, Attack Reflection and Non-Physical Interaction via Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (This technique allows users to deflect even electricity), Technique Mimicry (Can mimic moves he's seen only once) | All previous abilities, Air Manipulation via Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist, Psychic Resistance via Willpower (Resisted Psykos's psychic binding. Tatsumaki was unable to fully affect him with her powers), Heat Resistance (Withstood Orochi's fire which could melt the walls of the Monster association), Immortality (Type 2. Survived being slashed to death by Royal Ripper) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, likely City level (Easily defeated Tanktop Master after getting serious. Made Metal Bat bleed) | City level (Was given a disaster level of Dragon by the hero association, which should make him superior to Choze. Kept up with Royal Ripper and Bug God) | Likely Mountain level (Casually broke Royal Ripper's blade and killed him in one hit, defeated Pri-Pri-Prisoner with no effort. Caught Superalloy Darkshine's Superalloy Bazooka, and overpowered him) | Multi-Continent level (ONE stated that Garou and Boros would be pretty evenly matched, with Garou even having an advantage in close combat. Effortlessly curbstomped several S-Class heroes) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Genos, even when weakened. Outmaneuvered Metal Bat) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Overwhelmed Darkshine with his speed and power) | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Kept up with and landed attacks on a somewhat serious Saitama, which should make him immensely faster than Geryuganshoop, whose attacks were "nothing" to Saitama and "a bad joke" in his eyes. Stated by ONE to have the advantage over Boros in close combat. Faster than Flashy Flash) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely City Class | City Class | Likely Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Large Town level, likely City level (Took hits from Tanktop Master) | City level (Took hits from a serious Bang while weakened) | Likely Mountain level (Survived fighting against Overgrown Rover and Orochi. More durable than before. Type 2 immortality makes him challenging to kill | Multi-Continent level (Took several casual punches and a few Serious Series moves from Saitama, continuing to fight and attempt to best him), regeneration and reactive evolution makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Very high. After being worn down from fighting multiple Heroes, curbstomped by Watchdogman and knocked unconscious by Saitama, he was forced, without sufficient rest, into a battle against numerous A-Class heroes, where he suffered a gunshot wound to his leg and was hit with poisonous arrows to drain his stamina but still managed to defeat all of his opponents. Immediately afterward, he found himself up against Genos and then both Bang and Bomb, who subjected him to continued pummeling to the point that he was on the verge of death. Even after all the punishment mentioned above, he still willed himself to resume fighting, ignoring the huge amounts of damage that his body had taken. Range: Standard melee range | Same as before | Extended melee range normally, several meters with Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist | Same as before Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite high (Great knowledge in H2H combat and can analyze and memorize an opponent's fighting style and movements in only a few moments) and able to at least predict the plans of the Monster Association. Through observation, he learns of countermeasures for other people's fighting styles. Sometimes switches between fighting styles to keep his movement unpredictable or for his own amusement. His mastery of martial arts enables him to attack his opponents as if "(They) were being cornered by dozens of martial artists at once" as described by Superalloy Darkshine, despite the two being roughly on the same level at the time of their fight and Darkshine being a reputable hand to hand combatant. Weaknesses: Garou is very protective of Tareo, and he always put his life on the line to ensure his safety. Garou often withholds from using the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist martial art until he needs to, as it reminds him of Bang. Prone to intentionally prolonging fights to become stronger, typically letting enemies get serious. Tends to underestimate opponents once they are "defeated" | None Notable | None Notable | His adaptability can be overwhelmed with sufficient power if the gap is too high (Couldn't keep up with a serious Saitama in the end). Adaptation can make him trade speed for more strength, turning him into a mindless monster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Various Martial Arts Mastery:' **'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist:' A distinctive martial art Garou learned from his former master, Bang. It is a combat style that relies on countering attacks despite being stronger than his own. This is also useful for the offensive stream of attacks that can take enemies by surprise. The martial art can repel the attacks of his opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. Using this technique, Garou can beat some of the lower S-Class heroes, although he tends to avoid using this attack early on. His technique also wasn't perfected to the point that he couldn't repel Superalloy Darkshine's attack before he started adapting. **'Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist': Bomb's martial art. This martial art style involves a powerful hand rotation technique to create a razor-sharp whirlwind pressure that chops the opponent into tiny pieces. The martial art then pushes the opponent back with various degrees of force, depending on the proximity towards the eye of the whirlwind. The cutting pressure is also used in martial art's kicks. **'Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist': A more advanced technique than both Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, a move that splits the skies and blasts airstreams into the opponent’s body. It is one level weaker than Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist. The move is powerful enough to break Elder Centipede's carapace before the monster molted. Traditionally when the technique connects, the shockwave created will spread through the victim's entire body, which ultimately reduces the victim to dust. **'Cross Dragon Fang Slayer Fist:' A technique that is developed by utilizing Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist and Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. It was much stronger compared to those two techniques and usually requires two people to perform such a technique. The only other two who could perform this were Bang and Bomb, who were each master in their respective martial arts styles. The technique is even stronger than Whirlwind Water Stream Blasting Sky Splitting Fist. **'Many more techniques' **'Military Martial Arts': Based on Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, this fighting style evolves freely during combat. **'Tanktop Tackle': Copied from Tanktop Master. He charges at his opponent, bulling them over with folded forearms. He uses this against Flashy Flash. **'Tanktop Blow': Copied from Tanktop Master. Garou unbalances and distracts his opponent by striking the ground with tremendous force after spinning to build up momentum. He first uses this against Bang and Bomb, then later against Flashy Flash. **'Watchdog Man's Dog Movements': During his fight with Genos, Garou is shown to have been able to mimic the movement of Watchdog Man in which he uses to catch Genos off guard to grab his right arm. *'Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist:' An exceptional technique developed by Garou from various combat methods he mastered. With this move, he can finish off the rest of the S-Class Heroes. **'God Slayer Instant Attack:' Garou sends a volley of punches at extremely high speeds. Able to take down all of Tatsumaki's projectiles with this. **'God Slayer Ascending Attack:' An upward strike that was strong enough to knock Saitama into the air *'Abandonment': The user removes all restrictions that he had placed on his mind. Effectively heightened the user's mobility, agility, and maneuverability. *'Adaptability:' While his "limiter" was breaking, Garou seems to have developed a form of Adaptability. This allows him to become stronger and faster over time as well as make him seemingly immune to any attack that fails to kill him, such as developing stronger resistance to psychic attacks on top of his already immense will. This also allows him to transform into various forms making him a real Monster. He likens this to the Fighting Spirit (気合い, Kiai) ability Metal Bat has. *'Mimicry:' Similar to adaptability, Garou can mimic techniques and abilities that he has witnessed before. Tanktop Tackle is one of the moves he was able to copy and the even Cross Dragon Fang Slayer Fist Key: Hero Hunter Garou | Peak Human Garou | Half Monster Garou | Awakened Garou Others Notable Victories: Machamp (Pokémon) Machamp’s profile (Speed was equalized. Half-Monster Garou was used, Machamp had access to no TMS/HMS) Gildedguy (Rock Hard Gladiators) Gildedguy's profile (Speed was equalized. Half-Monster Garou was used) All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's profile (Half Monster Garou and Weakened All Might were used. Speed was equalized) Pica (One Piece) Pica's profile (Both were 7-A and speed was equalized) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho ) Hiei's profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized. Jaganshi form Hiei was used) Karna (Fate/Apocrypha) Karna's profile (Half-Monster Garou was used. Speed was equalized) Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) Marvel's profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Satsuki (Kill La Kill) Satsuki's profile (Speed was equalized. Half-Monster Garou was used. Post-Harmonization Satsuki was used.) Lucario (Pokémon) Lucario’s profile (Speed was equalized. Half-Monster Garou was used, Lucario had access to no TMS/HMS and could not mega evolve) Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) Cole MacGrath's Profile (Half-Monster Garou was pit against Good Cole Empowered by RFI, and speeds were equalized) Assassin (Fate/Extra) Li Shuwen's Profile (Both start at 7-A. Young Li and Half-Monster Garou were used. Speed was Equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros's Profile Pikachu (Pokémon) Pikachu's profile (Awakened Garou and Blue Orb Absorbed Pikachu were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Instinctive Reaction Users